Drunk at the Reunion
by Frost Destiny Winter
Summary: A decade has passed since the last time class 3-A of Namimori, the class which the Vongola Decimo attended has last met. The reunion was consists of people who are chatting around, with some boasting about their jobs and the others keeping quiet about their mundane jobs. That all changed when a drunk brunette came crashing to the party. One-Shot!


Nezu-sensei looked around the same old classroom he used to teach. People were huddling around in groups chatting about their lives. People who were once his former students.

"Nezu-sensei! Did you hear?! Mochida-senpai works at a manager of one of Vongola's Restaurants!" One of his former students called out which managed to get the attention of the whole class.

"Vongola? What company is that?" Takeda Hanami, a famous model asked.

"Don't you know Vongola? It's the company which consists of famous branching hotels, restaurants and the like all over the world!" Yoshida Fumiko, an employee in one of Vongola's malls supplied.

"So what? I guess they are not that famous. Only a mere employee like you proclaims Vongola that highly." Takeda Hanami retorted.

"Ever heard of the restaurant Cielo?" Maehara Sakura asked.

"Yes, why? That restaurant was proclaimed as one of the best restaurants supplied by food gourmets."

"Vongola owns it didn't you know?"

"Really?!" Yoshida Fumiko laughed at the expression of the model.

"Of course, I work there!" Mochida walks inside the classroom.

"Mochida-senpai you are very lucky!"

"Mochida-senpai can you tell us your secret to your success?"

Mochida looked at them all smugly.

"It's what you call luck and destiny." He boasted. This caused the whole class to erupt in cheers. Chatters around the classroom erupted on how lucky Mochida is.

Nezu-sensei looked at his former student proudly. He became an elite which he dreamed of achieving ever since he was a teenager. He could not help but wipe a tear on his eye.

"Minna, have you heard news of Yamamoto Takeshi?" One of the students stood up in a platform which garnered the attention of the former students.

"I bet Yamamoto-san became a professional baseball player now."

"If he has, I would have seen him. I am a coach of a pretty famous baseball team right now." Nakamura Sasuke supplied.

"Yamamoto-san works for Vongola didn't you know? I once saw him with ride in a car with a Vongola crest." Yoshida Fumiko said.

"What a shame. He may be stuck in one of the lower rankings because I didn't see him very often." Mochida sighed. Not once did he think that Yamamoto has a higher ranking than him in Vongola. Yamamoto's fans became wild.

"At least Takeshi-kun is still handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Minna, do you still remember Gokudera Hayato?"

"Wasn't he a delinquent?"

"A hot delinquent at that!" Gokudera's fans also became wild. It would not be an understatement if I said that his fan club became active once again.

"Gokudera-kun? I saw him with Yamamoto-san a while ago. They were both wearing suits and were in an argument."

"It seems that our famous classmates became closer over the years." It would not be a surprise if fujoshi fans became popping out one after another.

Nezu-sensei recalled the two students of his when he remembered that. They were promising students if were not for the fact that they became loyal followers of a student that he hated to the bones. Who else than Dame-Tsuna? Actually, Dame-Tsuna was the person he wanted to see the most in this reunion. He wanted to see how far this No Good former student of his have achieved in his life on the bottom of society.

Someone must have heard his call because the door of the classroom opened with a loud bang. Every head in the room whipped towards the door where they saw a handsome brunette with gravity-defying hair in a black suit dragged himself in.

"Ciao~ How are you all?" His voice was slurred but his angelic voice could still cause nosebleeds.

"Are you a drunk person? You are not allowed to go inside the reunion unless you have an invitation." Mochida stopped the intruder.

"Invitation? Wait, I think I've got one." He sloppily checked the suit pockets. Business cards from prime ministers and presidents of companies fell down. "Where's the invitation? I think I left it with Hayato." He murmured.

"No invitation?" Mochida smirked. "Guards!" He called out.

Two men in black emerged from the shadows.

"Sir, you must leave immediately."

"But I can't~! Re-re-rebornnnn will killll meeeee if I don't attendddd~" He struggled to escape from the grasp of the guards.

"Eto, isn't that Sawada-san?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A lightbulb went off their heads.

"Dame-Tsuna?!" The brunette flinched in shock because of the intensity of the voices.

"You guys are too loud. Kyoya might wake up and bite you to death so shushhhhh~" He giggled.

The former students froze in shock. Kyoya? As in Hibari Kyoya? The former prefect?

"Omnivore. Why are you here?" The whole class gaped dumbly at the door with the mentioned person that showed up. He was wearing a suit and a purple undershirt and looked very irritated. The guards noticed the dark aura surrounding the former prefect and left Tsuna sitting in the floor.

"Kyoya?~ Is that you? Weren't you with Chrome at Italy?~" The brunette asked while giggling. The crowd expected the demon prefect to bite the brunette. No one, I mean no one dared to use his first name.

"We arrived here last night didn't you remember? Where are the herbivores?" Hibari asked irritated. "Didn't they have a pact to never leave you alone?"

That was not the answer the whole class was expecting.

"Hayato and Takeshi stayed at the bar~ Chrome-chan and Mukuro went back to their apartment." His eyes began to close. "Ne, Kyoya would you like to join a game?" His eyes lit up. "Minna, would you like to join?" He looked at the whole class.

"Why would we follow your orders Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida asked bravely. "You are No Good after all."

"You won't? Kyoya~ They are being mean to me." Tsuna pointed to Mochida. "I asked them to join but they reprimanded me instead!" Tears started to pool in his eyes.

The former students haven't felt close to Death than this very moment. They all shivered as they say the figure that promised them pain if they do not follow Tsuna's orders.

"Herbivores, I will bite you to death if you don't follow Omnivore's orders." He readied his tonfas.

Everyone nodded their heads to show their enthusiasm at Tsuna's game.

"You will join?! Really?!" Sparkles seem to radiate from his smile.

"Of course we would join Da- Tsuna." One of his former bullies stiffened a smile.

"But Kyoya might have forced you to play." He pouted.

"No, we would like to join you on our own accord Sawada." All of them tried to smile brightly.

"Really?! Let's play Hide and Seek then! The loser gets to have a punishment! Vongola style! You all hide within the school and I will find you! Get it?" He giggled.

"Yes Sir!" The others smirked. This would be the perfect time for them to ambush Tsuna. How hard could it be to hide from a drunk person? It would be easy to hide from an ordinary person, but a person who has demonic intuition and trained by a certain tor-tutor? If only they knew how wrong they were.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Mochida-senpai are you sure that will we not be caught in here?" Osamu asked.

"Of course. We are talking about Dame-Tsuna after all. Even he has the demon prefect as a backing, he would not find all of us within an hour." Mochida smirked.

Our dear tuna-fish added a rule because he felt pity for them. He would find all of them within an hour. If he did not, the boys plan to humiliate him in the worst possible way.

"But what if he finds us?" He asked worriedly.

"He promised not to involve Hibari-san. It would not be an understatement if I could save all of you because I have trained kendo tirelessly from that day onward." Mochida smirked.

"You really are great Mochida-senpai!" Osamu praised him while Mochida grinned. Mochida could not forget the humiliation that he received when Dame-Tsuna defeated him before. He vowed that he will get stronger than him, to pay back revenge tenfold.

"Mochida-senpai? Osamu-kun? Are you hiding here? ~" Tsuna's voice rang out outside the door.

"Don't worry, I locked the door, he won't be able to get in."

"Osamu-san and Mochida-senpai found you! ~" They were shocked to see the brunette standing before them. Maybe because of fear, Mochida called his guards.

One of the guards tried to kick him in the back but his HI warned him before that. Tsuna kicked the guard on the head which caused the guard to lose consciousness. He then grabbed the steel bar from the other guard that tried to hit him and also kicked him in the face.

The former students swear that a flash of orange passed through his brown eyes before reverting to its original color.

"That was not nice Mochida-senpai~ That was against the rules! But I am benevolent so this time I'll let you off!" Tsuna smiled. The two shivered in fear. Mochida may have practiced kendo after all this years but he couldn't even beat his guards.

'Just how strong is Dame-Tsuna?!' They both thought.

The trio walk back towards the classroom and could see that their former classmates were either throwing up or holding their stomachs.

"You lost~ I win~ That was fun!" Tsuna clapped his hands.

How he found them by mere 15 minutes have been a mystery. The school was very large and they wondered on how he could he have found them that fast.

"Let's play another game! I'll be the king and you are my subjects! You follow my orders or else you get punished by a skylark! Do you get it?" The cloud guardian grabbed his tonfas when he heard the word skylark.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?!" A silverette came rushing inside the door. He almost cackled up in laughter at the scene he saw. Everyone kneeled in front of Tsuna with bloated faces.

"Gokudera-kun! Save us!" Whispers like that were heard across the room.

"Hayato! I though Takeshi-kun was with you? ~" Tsuna asked.

"Jyuudaime! I'm sorry for leaving you alone!" He bowed 90 degrees. "Yakyuu-baka saw his girlfriend at the bar with someone else."

"I hope he will not destroy the bar~" Tsuna pouted. "Wait, destruction causes paper works, and tons of paper works-"He cut off his own statement as realization dawned in him.

"Kyoya! ~ He suddenly bursted into tears. "Can you promise not to bite anyone to death today?" He looked at him mournfully.

"Hn."

"Thank you Kyoya!" Tsuna hugged his cloud guardian tightly.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto then went in. "Are you playing a game or something?" he asked when he saw what was happening inside the room.

"Yamamoto-san save us!"

"If Tsuna asks you to do something, I suggest you obey it." Takeshi laughed.

"Tsu-kun!" Sasagawa Kyoko, the former idol of Namimori High went inside the room. "Tsu-kun!" She ran and hugged him tightly. "I was worried about you! The last time you went drunk, you almost destroyed Italy!"

Shocked faces were seen all around the room. Kyoko outgrew her short hair and it became longer. She looked more mature than she was before. And now she was hugging Dame-Tsuna, spouting what they believed as nonsense.

"Kyoko-chan? Is that you?" The brunette yawned and his head fell on her shoulders.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Omnivore/Tsu-kun!" They all shouted in alarm except for Hibari because he never shouts.

"Dame-Tsuna is asleep. Don't wake him up." A man wearing a fedora entered the classroom.

"And who might you be?" Nezu-sensei asked. He was tired with all the ruckus that was happening.

"Reborn, the number one greatest hitman in the world and the tutor of Dame-Tsuna. Now shut up." He fired his Leon gun.

"Give me my Dame-student. I'll wake him up later." He carried Tsuna away from Kyoko.

"Won't Reborn-san kill Jyuudaime?"

"The kid won't kill him. I guess."

"Now can we go back to Italy? Lambo-kun must have missed us." Kyoko clapped her hands.

"Hn." The demon prefect left first because the thing hated the most is people crowding. And he endured it because of Tsuna.

"Won't the mansion be in pieces by now?"

"I forgot that brat was left behind in Italy. I hope not."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?!" Mochida shouted.

"I forgot to tell you minna." Yoshida Fumiko giggled. "I work at CEDEF, an organization close with the Vongola not as an employee in one of the malls. Gokudera-san is the storm guardian of the Decimo, Yamamoto-san as the rain guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko-chan's older brother is the sun guardian, Chrome-chan and Mukuro-kun are the half-mist guardians, Bovino Lambo as the lightning guardian and Hibari-san as the cloud guardian. The best part is, Tsuna-san is the Decimo." She laughed.

"I'm so going to give Tsuna-san the video later on."

And this is the perfect way to express the five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance which lead them all to faint.

 **OMAKE**

"Takeshi-kun, what happened to you?" Tsuna asked his rain guardian when he finally snapped back to his senses after a certain Spartan tutor tutored him. "I heard from Hayato that you saw your girlfriend with somebody else in the bar?"

"Oh that?" Takeshi laughed as he scratched his head. "Haya-chan told you? It went well I guess."

"Don't call me that Yakyuu-baka!" The one-sided argument started again.

"Haru your boyfriend is causing trouble again." Takeshi complained to Haru who was sitting on one of the seats in the plane.

"Hahi?!"

"Don't call her affectionately like that Yakyuu-baka!"

"Eh? You really like Haru that much Hayato?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"It's not like that Jyuudaime!" Gokudera blushed.

"Hahi? ~ Hayato is pretty cute when he blushes!" Haru commented even though she was also blushing.

"HARU!"

"Who knew Octopus-head has an extremely soft spot for Miura-san?"

The sun guardian commented.

"Who asked for your comment Turf-head?!"

"Octopus-head to the EXTREME!"

"Herbivores, for being noisy I will bite you to death."

"Kyoya! Don't do it!"

"Kufufufu~ It seems Skylark-kun is mad~"

"I will bite you to death Pineapple-head."

Chaos ensued.

"Dame-Tsuna, I've received reports of a destroyed bar back in Namimori. The reports told me that they only saw a flash of blue before chaos ensued." Reborn reported to Tsuna who was frantically trying to subdue his guardians.

 **"Takeshi-kun?"**

"It was not only me Tsuna! Haya-chan destroyed a café last night!"

"Who told you about that Yakyuu-baka?!" The silverette readied his bombs.

"That was not all Dame-Tsuna. Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya destroyed most of Namimori last night and Sasagawa Ryohei almost destroyed the gym just this morning." Reborn smirked.

 **"Minna, I thought you all behaved? I was worried about the piling paperwork and you all increased it?"**

"We are sorry Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Omnivore/Tsunayoshi!" They shouted except for Hibari and Mukuro.

 **"Would you also like to play a game like I did with my former classmates? Then let's play Hide and Seek. You all hide when I count to ten. Got it?"'**

 _A/N: I hope you all liked it! The cover photo is not mine!_ _English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me!_


End file.
